1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to vehicle hatch dismantling device, and more particularly to a vehicle hatch dismantling device adapted for detachable use in emergency exit.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a bid to easily dismantle a hatch 18 covering an opening 11 provided on a roof of a vehicle, U.S. Pat. No. 4,964,673 disclosed an assembly for mounting a hatch operable only in one direction of the opening as shown in FIGS. 1 and 2.
The hatch 18 in U.S. Pat. No. 4,964,673 is constructed such that, when a handle 60 is rotated upward to rotably withdraw a lug 68 from a slot, a bracket slave part 66 is detached from a bracket 62, thereby enabling the hatch 18 to be separated, as illustrated in FIGS. 1 and 2.
However, there is a problem in that the lug 68 cannot obtain a turning radius, making it difficult for the lug 68 to be easily withdrawn from the slot. There is another problem in that the lug may broke when the lug is withdrawn by the necessity of detaching the hatch 18 for maintenance of the hatch 18.
The present invention is disclosed to solve the afore-mentioned problems and it is an object of the present invention to provide a vehicle hatch dismantling device adapted to firmly secure a hatch in order to open and close an opening at a vehicle roof for ventilation during normal times, and to easily enable to dismantle a hatch during emergency such as overturn or submergence of a vehicle. It is another object of the present invention to provide a vehicle hatch dismantling device adapted to prevent breakage of hatch even if the hatch is frequently dismantled for maintenance thereof.
In accordance with objects of the present invention, there is provided vehicle hatch dismantling device, the device having a hatch sizeably formed to cover an opening at a roof, a first bracket secured underneath the hatch for vertically moving the hatch, and a hinge link mechanism linked to the first bracket and a second bracket fixed to an inner wall surface of the opening, the device comprising:
a lever rotably supported at one side thereof to a center part of the first bracket and having coupling holes detachedly formed from a support point thereof each at a predetermined distance;
a plurality of rods each cooperating with hinged rotation of the lever and each movable coupled to the coupling hole of the lever in an opposite direction from the coupling hole; and
intermittent support means secured at both sides of bracket for being hitchingly coupled according to movement of the rod to intermittently support the first bracket and the hatch, wherein the intermittent support means further comprises:
a stopper coupled to the hatch and formed with a hitching hole at an approximate center portion thereof; and
a support member coupled to the first bracket and longitudinally formed with a fitting hole where the stopper is fitted and crosswise formed with a support hole through which a rod passes, wherein the support member is formed with a guide member openly formed at one side thereof with a guide hole for the rod to be guidingly moved therethrough.